Só Leigheas dot Croí
by DeirdreLaelia
Summary: Poetry. Formally titled: "My Sons, My Boys" Poems told from the point of veiw of various characters. Set durning all four seasons, but some of the better one's are from season two. All short verses. Title translation: "Heal Thy Heart"
1. My Son's, My Boys

**My Sons, My Boys**

Tig laughs-

for the first time in a long time.

Bobby sings-

with youth long since fled.

Chibs tells-

stories from the past we all share.

Clay grins-

full of paternal pride in us all.

Jax rides-

into the next generation.

I sigh-

with an Old Lady's heart and soul.

These men-

are my Boys, My Sons of Anarchy.

**Authors Note:**

Hey, so first thing I've ever posted. It is a piece I may or may not continue because I haven't decided if it is told from Gemma's POV or the POV of an OC. Look out for any updates, but at this moment this is a stand-alone.

With Love, D.L.


	2. When Does a Heart Heal

**When Does A Heart Heal?**

**Summary:** Told from Tig's perspective. Set during late season one early season two, Tig's thoughts (in verse form) about Donna's death, the repercussions on the club, and his self-hatred for being the one to pull the trigger.

When does a heart heal?

When do the scars fade?

This iced over heart, has begun to melt

in the worst possible time.

When does a heart heal?

When does the pain go away?  
>Will I ever forget the face<br>the wrong face- starting back at me?

A mother

A wife

Stolen from a brother

in the worst sort of way.

When does a heart heal?

When can I finally go to sleep

and dream without the face of an innocent haunting me?

When does a heart heal

The scars fade,

And the sweet smile of forgiveness bloom on the face of a child?

When it does

I won't even deserve it.

**Author's Note:** I liked writing this piece. It's interesting to delve into the mind of Tig. I like to think that the years he's been the right hand of the club has frozen over his heart, and that the accident with Donna helps some of those layers melt. Tig is a complex character and I have no doubts that he is slightly insane, but the sappy side of me likes to see him in a healing light. The things he's done made him who he is, so it's only fair that the things he does be the very things that save him. At least from my perspective. Read and Review to let me know your opinions.

With Love,

D.L.


	3. Open Eye's and Clear Conscious

**Open Eye's and Clear Conscious**

When does a man forget?

The crimes of the past go away, and we can finally move on

When is it okay to move on?

When is it okay to leave the past behind and look to the future?

Will my eyes ever close and death not be there to greet me?

When does a man

forget the past and

greet the future

with eyes open and a clear conscious?

**Author's Note:** Opie's thoughts during Season Two and Season three up until the death of the ATF bitch.

Let me know what you think of my shortest poem yet.

With Love,

D.L.


	4. For the Love

**For the Love**

**Summary: **Season Four. Jax's POV. Don't be fooled by the title.

For the love of my sons-

I'll do this one last thing.

For the love of my family-

I'll do this and risk it all.

For the love of my best friend-

I'll guarantee his future while I destroy mine.

For the love of my sons for the love of my Club-

I'll destroy our President.

For the love of myself-

I'll take tainted money all for the love of my sons.

**Author's Note: **"For the Love"- I know you thought it was going to be some hippie little thing, but it turned out to be pretty fantastic look into the psyche of the oh-so-lovely Jax Teller. Set during Season Four, episode One-Three.

With Love, D.L.


	5. We are at War

**We are at War**

**Summary:** All is fair in love and in war, isn't it? Clay's POV on that very topic.

War,

we are at war.

Not with the outside

but among our own numbers

I have to protect my boys. Even if it is from-

myself.

My family is split-

we are at war.

The fights shall destroy us.

And I am powerless to stop them.

How do I keep this Club together when my family is imploding around me?

This is war, and all is fair-

isn't it?

**Author's Note:** Clay's POV. I like delving into his mind almost as much as I like looking into the fascinatingly scary mind of Tig. I hope you like this one! I feel like the end is an open ended question, review and let me know?

As always: With Love, D.L.


	6. A Seat at the Table

**A Seat at the Table**

The table

Redwood and Reaper

is home to me, to us all.

A new president at its head,

a new era is dawning…

The past haunts this table.

with our new president at the head

our world is altering- faltering.

Where shall we sit

at the table of-

Redwood and Reaper?

One day- some day

This table will heal,

the scars of a fire ax will be just that

scars.

The betrayal we faced these last few months shall alter the future,

edit the past,

save the present.

A new seat at the table,

positions given up by some and gained by others

all the while protecting the table.

Into the future our new president will lead us,

The rumble of Harleys will be our battle cry

And the table of

Redwood and Reaper

Will always be home.

**Author's Note:** Hi, so this came to me while I was rereading and reediting previous poems. I think it's Chibs who is talking, he seems to be the most poetic of the bunch, but then again maybe it's Bobby even if his place at the new table is empty. This is definitely set at the end of Season Four (the second half of the season finale). I guess I'm gonna have to wait for next season to write more for this. I'll let you decide.

With Love, D.L.


	7. A Note

A Note:

Hi guys, sorry that this isn't a chapter update, but I wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in editing/betaing a story from me.

I actually completed it! But I'm afraid it isn't any good, I might post a teaser chapter just to see how it will be received. Please let me know if anyone is interested in betaing.

It's going to be an M story, well more like a strong T because there is a lot of swearing… so to be on the safe side, I'm just going to post it as an M.

Thanks guys, for the reads and for any help you are able to offer.

With Love, D.L.


	8. Evolve

Evolve

A Husband-

Betrayed and destroyed, everything

A Son-

Lost to you, but found by the enemy

A Family-

Changing, shaping, modeling the future,

with no place for you.

When do you uproot everything you are?

Change your entire being; evolve?

Is if for:

love

fear

happiness

sadness

Or is it really just for:

yourself...

Author's Note: My Gemma in the first episode of season five. I don't know what to think about the attractive Hispanic man she seems to be… well… anyway, maybe more will come from this line of thinking. How you enjoy it.

With Love, D.L.


End file.
